Satellite Academy
The Satellite City Academy, better known as Satellite Academy, is a Boarding School set up for poor Chicks in Satellite City. Lessons are free and anyone, rich or poor (but mostly poor) can join. The academy is good friends with Penguin Academy. Students Current Students * Baby N. Graduated Students Expelled, Sentenced or Quit Classes * - Not compulsory - penguins can do one or two languages which are marked with ** * Mathematics * English Language Arts * Portuguese** * Spanish** * French** * German** * Catalan** * Dutch** * Japanese* * Latin** * Greek** * Biology * Physics * Geology * History * Social Science* * Clubs* * Physical Education * Architecture * Photography * Art * Band* * Chorus* * Dance* * Drama Graduation After a few of years in the academy, the graduated students get their diploma and get sent to New Club Penguin to start any part-time or full-time job. There is a list of suggested & available jobs, which many penguins choose from, but some be original and choose a job that isn't that common and gets a good salary out of it. Salary The starting salary is DAŨ:'75, but is always rising. The highest every earned salary is '''DAŨ:'1000, and become a dauroe-millionaire. After some months of doing the job, the average salary rises up to 'DAŨ:'270, and about a couple-dozen penguins have reached that high in salary. Jobs Places Of course, there are other places apart from the classrooms. Here's a list of other places you can find: * '''Cafeteria Where all the penguins eat there lunch between 12:00 - 1:00. Many penguins eat at different times in that hour. * The Hall Most assembly's are held here. Also special graduating meetings and other school activities. * The Headteachers Office The headteacher's office. This is his private hang-out, and does his karma & yoga on his desk. * The Lounge Where the penguins hang out when they are allowed to with special lounge-passes. * The School Library Basically, it's the library, where all the books are for studying and practising for tests. * The Playground This is where all the penguins play out in their breaks and "chillax" . . . . * The Field (some lessons are held here) This is a grass-surfaced field next door to the Playground. Some lessons are held here. Usually football is played here. * The Boys Dorm This is where the boy-penguins sleep at night. The boys curfew is 20:45, latest. * The Girls Dorm Where the girl-penguins sleep. Their curfew isn't the same time as the boys to prevent things. The curfew is 20:30. * The Teacher's Dorm The teacher's dorm. Some teachers sleep here and do their personal "chillaxing" while drinking Cream Soda. Hated Penguins * School Bullies * That-really-evil cook (She spits in everyone's food, but the headmaster is too afraid to fire her; this makes everyone, including the Head Master and the teachers, brings their own packed lunch) * Rich Bullies (Even worse then the School Bullies.) Recent Card-Smuggling Right when the school started, there wasn't much security-checks, to see if chicks had been bringing in Rejected Items, but chicks didn't know that they weren't allowed to bring in cards, which they would play with. Since then, nobody has told off the chicks or haven't found out yet, but suspected villains (the Rich Bullies) are not to trust, and chicks are worried they might tell on them. No result of this has turned out yet. See also * Satellite City * UnitedTerra Category:Rooms